happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Flipped-Out Jealousy
Flipped-Out Jealousy is an episode of Happy Tree Friends . When Flaky hangs out with Jim, Flippy is overcome with his uncontrollable "flipped-out jealousy". Roles Starring *Flippy *Flaky *Jim Featuring *Cuddles *Giggles *Petunia *Stacy *Handy *Josh *Lumpy *Toothy *Jussy *Toad Appearances *Pop *Cub *Fungus *The Mole (his car only) Plot The episode starts with Flippy happily walking in the park holding a bouquet of flowers with a tag says "For Flaky" attached to it, meaning it is for Flaky. But before he approaches her, he sees her with Jim. Flippy drops the bouquet in shock. Flaky and Jim are hugging and then they walk off hand-in-hand. As they are out of sight, Flippy flips out of jealousy and angrily follows them, stomping on the flowers he dropped. Flaky and Jim are talking with Cuddles, Giggles, Petunia, Handy, Josh, Stacy, Toothy and Jussy. Flipqy is seen watching them from behind the tree with envy and plans to ruin Flaky and Jim's "relationship". Josh paints the picture of Flaky and Jim smiling with the others. As the two porcupines leave with Cuddles, Giggles, Toothy, Jussy, Petunia and Handy, Flipqy appears and stabs Josh with a bowie knife. Stacy tries to run away but Flipqy grabs her and slits her throat and splatters blood on Josh's painting. Meanwhile, Flaky acts like introducing Jim to Lumpy, Pop and Cub. Flipqy, covered in blood, watches them from the alley. He sees Fungus sleeping in the dumpster and laughs evilly. He grabs the green skunk and slits his throat and puts a grenade in his neck and throws at the others. As Lumpy, Flaky, Jim, Cuddles, and Giggles walk away, Fungus' corpse is thrown at Petunia, Handy, Toothy, Jussy, Pop and Cub. Fungus explodes into pieces and his odur is released. Petunia, Handy, Toothy, Jussy, Pop and Cub immediately suffocate and die. Flipqy growls in frustration that it didn't work and continues to follow Flaky and the others. Flipqy is hanging a piano wire over from the tree, waiting to hang Jim and Flaky. He hangs it low and feels two people get hanged and pulls the wire up but sees Cuddles and Giggles get strangled instead of Jim and Flaky. He strangles Giggles and Cuddles. He jumps down from the tree and pounces on Jim. He and Jim struggle while Flaky and Lumpy watch from their hiding place. Toad appears and sees Jim in trouble and gets Flipqy off and tries to calm him. The evil bear is ready to kill Toad until Flaky comes out, stands in front of Toad and Jim and tells Flipqy that Jim is her cousin and Toad's brother. Flippy flips back and apologizes and explains to Flaky that he thought Jim is her boyfriend. Flaky laughs and says she is actually introducing Jim to everyone in Happy Tree Town. Flippy apologizes to Jim that he got jealous and couldn't control it until Flaky stops him. Jim smiles and he, with Flaky, Flippy and Toad walk off. Lumpy watches them leave. As he turns to walk, The Mole's car runs over him as the episode ends. Deaths #Flipqy stabs Josh. #Stacy's throat is slit by Flipqy. #Flipqy slits Fungus' throat and puts the grenade in his neck. Fungus' coprse is thrown and explodes into bits. #Petunia, Handy, Toothy, Jussy, Pop and Cub suffocate from Fungus' odur and die. #Cuddles and Giggles are strangled by a piano wire. #Lumpy is run over by The Mole's car. Trivia #Fungus' death is similiar to Disco Bear's in Double Whammy Part 1. #This is Jim's second appearance. #This is the third time Flippy becomes jealous and flips out. The first is Under the Disco-toe and the second is Love is In The Bear. But this is the first time Flippy doesn't kill anyone who he is "jealous" of. Category:Season 37 Episodes Category:Fan Episodes Category:Articles in need of images